Beyblade: 0 ERA - Episode 2: Followers
Followers is the second episode Beyblade: 0 ERA. Psyrus follows Angel and Elizabeth while also being followed by someone. Plot Angel and Elizabeth are seen throughout the school day having deep conversations and bonding. It shows a flashback of the previous episode where Angel tried to follow Elizabeth but couldn't find her and was disappointed. It is afterschool and Angel is seen walking around the high school halls with Elizabeth under his arm. "Who would've ever thought you'd be going to the same high school as me," he smiled and laughed. "Are you following me?" "No," Elizabeth giggled. Psyrus is seen peeking at the couple from behind a wall and a dude passes by, pats him on the back and says "Dude stop staring at her butt." Psyrus frantically and nervously tries to deny he was doing so as the dude ignores him continuing his path. Psyrus in annoyance says he'll kill that guy later. He continues to follow the flirting couple meanwhile someone else is constantly seen feet behind Psyrus also following him but his face is never seen, only the back of him. The couple eventually reaches outside the school and Psyrus stops at the door. He takes out his phone and goes to contacts and is about to touch "Reconquista" but then his phone suddenly rings and it is Reconquista calling. Psyrus answers: "Hello!" Reconquista in an all concrete place asks "Is he where I want him?" Psyrus replies "Yes" looking at Angel. "But he's with this girl." "Then separate him from the girl idiot!" Reconquista yelled in anger. He hangs up the phone and throws it at the wall, and the view shows several other broken phones on the ground. "Bring me another phone!" Psyrus puts his phone in his pocket and walks back and forth thinking of what to do then opens the door and walks outside to the couple. The camera finally shows the person who was following Psyrus's face, revealing it is Varius. "Just what are you up to?" he asks very seriously. Varius then runs behind the wall he was standing watching behind. Psyra walks up to Angel putting his arm on Angel's shoulder. "Hey man wassup." "Trying to be friends after losing to me?" Angel joked. "I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with me." Elizabeth playfully scratches Angel's chest and says "I wouldn't" and bites her lip after. Meanwhile Reconquista is leaving where he was talking on the phone at. He is getting in a purple lamborghini with men. He drives off and talks out loud about what he is going to do Psyrus if things don't go as planned. "Listen I don't care about any of that," Psyrus interjects. "I was gonna offer you to ride off with me in my personal driver's Purple Lamborghini." "Sure!" Angel replies in excitement. "Gre-" Psyrus is about to say but is cut off by a bey being launched at him. Psyrus is engulfed in black smoke-like energy and turns around unleashing his bey from the energy, in which a close up intense reveal of Murder Ghoul's bey spirit is shown. The camera then zooms in to where the bey launched at Psyrus came from showing Varius on the school roof.